Lost girl of the forest
by ccam3
Summary: I cant write a good action part for the life of me but for the readers i'll try!This is about a girl who getting trapped in a forest and the gang finds for...just read it plaese!there are piars but i dont know who yet.


Ygo isn't mine!  
  
Lost girl Yugi like-y yugioh is NOT mine! [how something was said or did] (comments from me) -meanwhile-  
  
@change of scene in place@ ~change of scene in time~ harden meaning *action* ________________________________________________________________ __ Yugi,Joey,Tea and Honda were walking home from school... --------- Pegaus was walking trum the hallway... --------- Seto and Mokuba were coming from Mokuba's check-up(dont worry he's fine)... --------- bakura got ckecked out because his lad partner thruw up on him and he was to embarrast to stay... --------- and Mia was walking into her bedroom want when suddenly a dark whole open up right under them and they it seemed to them like they were falling into a whorp! Everyone:AHH!! Then an unpleasunt thump was loudly heard espeassily(?) to Mokuba & Yugi.Everyone moaded out of pain because if you were on the top you could feel you'er back popping in & out of place,if you'er on the bottom you were getting squased by the people on top,and if you were in the middle you got both,then darkness disappered and they all saw forest as they helped eachother off one another. Pegaus: Huh? His millennium eye was pulling away from him! Bakura and Yugi:Huh...AHH! There items were pulling away too! They'er item pulled them thruw the bushes. The items started glowing and zap a bem of energy at the ground and it started shaking The girl glowed for a few seconds flowing then setled on the ground.The rest or the group ran thruw the bushes and saw what they saw,a teenage female body covered in mummy rap.Yugi ran over to her and sat her up.He looked at her face and his eyes derified down her body,then he blushed and looked away.Everyone was him and then looked at eachother as if to say "YUGI LIKES HER?!". Joey and Triston carried her over to the spot they were all going to camp out in. Joey:I'll go get some fire wood. It didnt take him to long to get the fire wood so a few mins later they where all around the fire.After a while everyone want to sleep except Yugi who was still up stairing at the girl the mins later her went to sleep.a little while after Yugi fell asleep the girl's eyes fluw open.She was still teied up tigthly but her rap losened and and got up and the frist person sher saw was ... Yugi. Her eyes were blood-red as she walked over to him and made a sword of her energy.when she got to him she pointed her sword down and was ready to kill him.As she rased her arm Yugi turned over and she saw his face and she stopped as she was about to sad down.She looked deeply into his face and walked over to the very spot she was laying.she layed back down,the rap tightned and it looked like she had never moved. That morning after everyone wokeup,they all looked over at her.Agian the items strated glowing and spoot energy but this time there were other beams comeing form diffrent diractions. Tea:Where are those beams comeing form? The girl flowed up and her rap slowly strated comeing off,everyong stood there in gasp stairing.as the last of the rapping came off the girl flowwed back down and this time setting up.Yugi quickly turned his head as soon as she flowwed down.the girl was naked n front of them.The girl looked up what the blinkest expression,her eyes were green then she blinked and they turned brown.Form Yugi's POV he saw a drak skinned,smooth skined ,slik long black haired,perfectly formed slim teenage girl with long beautyful legs,but to the girl's POV she saw a group of strange people stairing at her.the girl looked down in wonrd of what they where stairing at,but she saw nothing strange just the rest of and the ground.She had her arms over her breasts covering setting up with her hands right under her neck. Yugi toke off his jacket and handed it to her looking away blushing like fire. Yugi:H-H-Here.*blushing crazy The girl toke the jacket then looked at him confussed. Mai:You put it on like this.*showing her how to put ti on. 


End file.
